Un amour plus qu'éternel
by Lafolle50
Summary: C'est le soir de la Grande Bataille. Qui va sombrer? Vais-je moi-même quitter ce monde? Et Harry? J'espère que nous allons enfin vivre heureux. Et que notre histoire d'amour va continuer dans la paix. Rating T. Personnages de J.K.Rowling.


_**One-Shot 2:**_

_**Une amour plus qu'éternel.**_

Ce soir-là, c'était la Grande et Ultime Bataille. Mort et douleur étaient partout autour de moi. J'éprouve pourtant une immense fierté, de l' admiration et beaucoup d'amour pour lui. Il a été si courageux, je lui dois ma vie.

_***** Flash Back*****_

**Les Mangemorts ont attaqués Poudlard et Pré-au -Lard; tous les habitants, les aurors, les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix et les élèves majeurs se battent. Et moi, non-majeure, je me bat pour lui. Alors que je me précipite vers Hermione pour l'aider, le Mage Noir me barre la route, un sourire démens sur sa face de serpent, il me dit froidement:**

-Ginny Weasley! J'ai beaucoup de chance car si je t'ai, je l'ai aussi. Crois-tu qu'il viendra te sauver, te montrer qu'il t'aime aussi?

-Je préférerais mourir que de le laisser mourir à ma place! Qu'y connaissez-vous à l'amour?

-Tu as du courage, petite Gryffondor! Et je dois avouer que je ne connais strictement rien à ce sentiment puéril!

-Alors qu'attendez-vous? Tuez-moi, mais une nouvelle protection naîtra car je serais morte en le protégeant! Alors tuez-moi!

**Je venais de hurler ces derniers mots, le silence se fit peu à peu dans le parc du château. Soudain, Harry cria:**

-Il en est hors de question! C'est mon combat!

- _Protego_! Je suis désolée Harry mais je dois le faire, pour toi!

-C'est donc ce que tu veux vraiment? **Susurra le serpent, en regardant mon hochement de tête, impressionné.**Eh bien, je ne le ferais pas.

_-LÂCHE! Vous n'êtes qu'un lâche! _**M'écriais-je, furieuse.**

-Pardon? Je ne suis pas lâche, au contraire, je suis intelligent. Je ne donnerais pas une seconde protection à Potter.

- _Finite_! _Expelliarmus_!**Prononça Harry, la baguette tendue.**

-Oh non, Potter! **Siffla Voldemort, en contrant le sort. **Je m'occupe de ton sort et ta chérie ira te rejoindre, Potter. _Avada Kedavra_!

-_Refleto_! **Répliqua Harry.** Vous ne la toucherais jamais!

** Voldemort tomba sur le sol, mort alors que le Survivant me prenait pas la taille et me serrait contre lui.**

**********

** La bataille est finie, je pleure non pas de joie, mais de rage et de tiens dans mes mains, son visage pâle et froid. Il me murmure, le regard vitreux:**

-Ginny, je n'ai jamais cessé de t'aimer. Je t'aime!

**Les yeux vert émeraude se posent sur moi, avant de se refermer à tout jamais. Ma peine est immense. En lançant ce poignard, atteint en plein cœur, Bellatrix venait de prendre la vie, l'âme et l'amour d'Harry. Je passe mes mains à mon cou et détache le collier portant mon prénom. Je l'échange ensuite avec celui que porte Harry, ainsi le prénom de l'être aimé, gravé sur l'argent, se trouve avec sa moitié. Je pousse un gémissement, en pensant que nous devions seulement les échanger le jour où nous allions nous marier et non pas, à sa mort. Je pose ma tête sur son torse, l'enlace et pleure mon désespoir, je ne veux pas le quitter.**

** Bill, Hermione, Remus Lupin et Ron me soulèvent mais je ne réagis plus. Je vois ma mère effondrée dans les bras de mon père, les autres pleurent, Ron et Hermione tremblent à mes côtés, tout comme Remus. Tout à coup, tout devient clair dans mon esprit. Il ne pouvait pas revenir près de moi et je sus aussitôt ce que j'allais faire pour le rejoindre. J'allais venir à lui et ne plus jamais le quitter. Je me dégage de l'emprise qu'on exerçait sur moi, me penche sur le corps pâle d'Harry et lui murmure:**

-Harry, attend-moi, j'arrive! Je t'aime!

** Je me relève, toujours effondrée de chagrin malgré ça, je suis déterminée et je me mets à courrir en direction du Hall dévasté de Poudlard. Je ralentis le pas, regarde autour de moi. Les porte de la Grande Salle sont ouvertes, des morceaux de marbre provenant du grand escalier étaient parsemés sur le sol de pierre; les rubis du sablier brisé des Gryffondors se mélangeaient aux blocs de marbre. Les fenêtres avaient toutes volés en mille éclats. Je traverse le Hall, grimpa dans les étages tel un automate, ne rencontrant que Drago Malefoy sur mon chemin. Ne me rendant pas compte qu'il s'était mis à me suivre, je continue mon assenscion vers ma destination finale: la Tour d'Astronomie.**

** Au détour d'un couloir, je m'arrête, regardant l'escalier en colimaçon qui me mènerait près d'Harry. Derrière-moi, Drago venait de saisir l'idée que j'avais l'intention de mettre en pratique. Il envoya un rapide message, me rattrapa dans le milieu du couloir et me dis que j'étais folle de vouloir faire ça, que ce n'est pas ce qu'il aurait voulu. Je continue à marcher, sans tenir de ses paroles suppliantes, monte les marches, ne m'arrêtant juste devant le vide. Les larmes noyaient mes joues d'une eau salée.**

-Ne fais pas ça, Weasley! Il aurait voulu que tu continues à vivre pour lui! Je t'en pris! Ginny! **Cria Malefoy, au bord du désespoir.**

** En bas de la tour, je vois des personnes se rassembler. Grâce au soleil levant, je peux reconnaître la longue crinière brune d'Hermione et les cheveux roux des membres de ma famille. Pour arriver plus vite ici, certains transplanèrent et me supplièrent de descendre.**

-S'il te plait, Ginny. Harry voudrait que tu vives pour lui, pour votre amour! **Supplia Hermione, les larmes aux yeux.**

-J'ai très bien connu James et Lily, Harry était le parfait mélange des deux. S'il t'a sauvé la vie, ce n'est pas pour que tu meurts par la suite! **Ajouta Remus.**

-Sans parler que maman est déjà effondrée par la mort d'Harry, alors, s'il te plait, petite sœur ne rajoute pas la tienne par-dessus!** Dit Bill, en retenant Hermione qui voulait se jeter sur moi.**

-Tout le monde a raison! **Confirmèrent Fred et Georges.**

** Je me retourne, je n'ai jamais entendu les jumeaux aussi sérieux. Ils ont réussi à me convaincre. Furieuse contre moi, contre lui aussi, je me met à frapper le mur à coups de poings, après être tombée à genoux sur le sol de pierre. Je crie:**

-Pourquoi? Pourquoi tu es parti? Je t'en supplie, reviens! Ne me laisse pas seule! Je ne pourrais pas vivre sans toi! Harry, ne me laisse pas! Ne me quitte pas!

** Remus et Bill se jettent sur moi, pour m'arrêter mais je bouge tellement que je leur donne des coups. Hermione agrippe le pull de Fred, paniquée, alors que les jumeaux tentent de la rassurer. Les deux hommes arrivent enfin à me stopper mais j'ai les mains en sang. Je tombe évanouie dans leur bras, sous la douleur et la fatigue.**

_***** Fin Flash Back*****_

J'ai encore mal aujourd'hui, d'avoir perdu Harry cette nuit-là. Les seules choses qu'il me reste de lui sont des livres, des coupures de journaux, ses effets personnels et surtout:

Selena. Cela fait dix ans qu'il est parti, je ne regrette plus beaucoup de ne pas avoir sauté car le lendemain matin, j'ai appris qu'il pourrait revivre à travers mon bébé. Ils ont eu raison de m'arrêter, notre fille a les mêmes yeux que lui. Si je continue à vivre; c'est pour lui et Selena.

**The End.**

**

* * *

**

**Voilà, un autre O-S! J'espère qu'il vous a plus!**

**Désolée pour les fautes d'orthographe qu'il peut y avoir.**

**Bisous. ^^  
**


End file.
